A Letter From A Friend
by SasuNaru325
Summary: Tsunade held out a folded piece of paper. “This is from Sasuke… It’s for you… Nobody read it either.” Naruto grabbed the note from her and notice it said “To Naruto Uzumaki” He slowly opened it and he found in Sasuke’s hand writing these words:


Naruto followed behind Sakura and Sai with his hands shoved in his pocket. "So what did Tsunade want us for?"

Sakura shrugged. "Kakashi said it was important."

Sai glanced at Naruto to notice he was as gloomy as ever. Even if he smiled Sai knew that inside the poor blonde was crying.

Naruto sighed. "I bet it's something stupid knowing that woman."

As they arrived Shizune opened the door. "You are expected."

Naruto rolled his eyes as if saying "No shit."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you."

Tsunade looked at the group as they entered the room and sighed. "We have information on Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes widened. "R-really?"

Tsunade sighed. "You're not going to like it…"

Sakura looked at her confused. "What do you mean by that?"

She sighed. "It pains me telling you this but… Uchiha Sasuke… Is dead."

Tears began to flow down Sakura's eyes. "I-it can't be."

Sai patted Sakura's back then looked at Naruto to realize he wasn't crying. "Naruto?"

Naruto turned to leave.

"Naruto I want you to stay here. Sakura and Sai please leave.

Sai guided Sakura out the door and took one last look at Naruto and shut the door.

Naruto looked at Tsunade and sighed. "Can you make this quick? I would like to leave."

She held out a folded piece of paper. "This is from Sasuke… It's for you… Nobody read it either."

Naruto grabbed the note from her and notice it said "To Naruto Uzumaki" He slowly opened it and he found in Sasuke's hand writing these words:

Naruto,

I'm sorry for the pain I brought you and the heartache that you went through. I know I made you feel like you were nothing to me and I know that I ripped your heart right out of your chest. I wish I could go back and fix my mistakes but face there is no way to do that. Even saying "I'm sorry." won't fix all the wounds I've put in your heart, I've thrashed and thrashed till nothing remained now there is no going back. I wish I could ask you to forgive me but that's ridiculous… You have no reason to forgive the likes of me. I abused you yet you searched for me and I don't even have the heart to say "Thank you." You would 

probably chase me to the ends of the Earth and all I would be able to say would be "Go home." I know I'm a terrible friend I know I'm the worst. I don't deserve a friend like you nor do I deserve to stay by your side. It took me so many years to realize this and now you are broken. Why couldn't I see this before? How could I be so blind? Even my Sharingan, my powerful eyes could not see that I was tearing you apart till now. Now I beg you to forget me but for some reason I know that you just couldn't to that. Why is it so hard for me to just make you smile? I miss seeing that goofy grin. Why can't you smile any more? I know why… It's my fault. I wish I could return to Konoha but just don't have the heart to break you again. So this is farewell and this is the last time I will ever hurt you. So after you read this please understand… I couldn't sever those ties because for some reason… You are the only person I just can't stand to hurt… I know it may hurt but please… Don't die… And become Hokage… Show everybody what you can do… This is the last request from a friend.

Naruto read the message over and over tears blurring his vision. "T-that idiot… How can he say something so ridiculous? So what if he was the cause of my pain? I would willingly break a thousand times over to have him stay by my side." He put his hand over his face. "I would die to have him by my side…"

Tsunade sighed. "Iruka please come in here…"

Iruka enter the room and glanced at Naruto. "Yes Ma'am?"

"Please escort him home…" Iruka nodded and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Let's go Naruto…"

Naruto weakly followed behind Iruka.

Shizune looked at Tsunade confused. "Why did you only tell Sai that Kakashi went to retrieve him?"

Tsunade leaned on hand. "It's a surprise Shizune."

Shizune sighed. "So you are going to let them cry their eyes out?"

"Hn. He'll be here soon so don't worry."

"I worry about your ideas sometimes but… I trust you."

Naruto looked at Iruka confused and rubbed his eyes. "Where are we going?"

"To get Ramen of course."

Naruto looked away. "I'm not hungry…"

Iruka grinned. "You will be."

As they arrived Naruto noticed two people were already there and as he got closer he realized who they were. "Gaara? S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto then looked away.

Gaara waved to Naruto. "Good to see you…"

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and wrapped his hands around Sasuke's neck. "You bastard! What was with that pathetic excuse for a note?!"

Sasuke gasped for as and pushed Naruto off. "I planned to die." He crossed his arms and looked away. "And it took me three damn days to write that stupid note!"

Gaara sighed. "Iruka, Kakashi told me to tell you… He was sorry."

Iruka sighed and looked down. "He didn't have to apologize…"

Naruto repeatedly punched Sasuke. "Idiot. Idiot! IDIOT! IDIOT!"

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah, yeah…"

Naruto grinned. "Fight me."

Sasuke looked at him confused. "Why?"

"I want to see if you are stronger!"

Sasuke grinned. "Hn. I could defeat you with one finger."

Naruto glared at him. "Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

Iruka smiled as he watched Sasuke and Naruto storm off to the training area. _"Kakashi… I wish you could be here now to see them…"_

--

Yawns Oh hey… I'm so tired… and bored. Review.


End file.
